Decisions
by MoonWolf113
Summary: Set in the first season, right after the episode of ' That Damn Donna Reed '. Lorelai finds her feelings for Luke, but when Chris returns, things get a little out of control. Possible LorelaiChirs or LorelaiLuke. [Rating lowered]
1. Hello, dear

This is set right after the end of the season one episode, " That Damn Donna Reed".

Possible Christopher/Lorelai or Lorelai/Luke

-----------------------------------------

That evening at the diner, she really wished Luke had kissed her. He had leaned so close, for a quick moment, she swore she heard the scare beating of his heart. Now she knew she had feelings for him.

And, of course, Christopher had to coming zooming down the street on his flashy red motorcycle. And then she had to see his face, after all those years of him being gone.

Bam.

She had forgotten how handsome he was. His sharply set mouth in its usual smirk, his fiery blue eyes, the pale lips that held her first kiss. The first man she ever truly loved. She paused for a moment, not able to control herself from looking him up and down a few times, before he took off with her daughter. Her precious Rory.

Of course she loved him. How could she let him slip her mind? But all the times he had left her alone still sat vivid in her mind.

But, there was still Luke. What about Luke? He was there, hovering at the back of her mind. She couldn't help herself. After the time she spent with him, she couldn't control herself.

_Why couldn't he have kissed her?_

" Lor?"

Chris' voice sounded by her side, raking her from her thoughts.

" Chris."

" Well, uh, do you wanna a ride?"

" On you motorcycle?"

Christopher blinked a few times. " Yes, not meaning anything dirty by that."

" Well, yes then."

" Alright." He reached to take the helmet off Rory's head, and gently handed it to Lorelai.

" Hop on."

She paused for a moment, before allowing a smile to slowly etch to her lips. She sat behind him after her helmet was secured on her head. Safety first. She snuggled close to him, and wrap her arms around his waist, taking time to place her chin on his shoulder.

" Ready?"

" Ready."

He shivered gently at the sound of her voice so close to him, as he drove forward. Her hair whipped against him, waving her sweet scent to him. He drew a sharp breath as her grip tightened around his waist.

" Lor?"

She took a moment to reply, not wanting to drift away from the emotions that were rushing through her. " Yeah?"

" You squeezing me way too hard." He wheezed, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

" Oh… Oh! Right, right. Sorry.."

She felt her face redden, as she reluctantly loosened her grip, just as the bike stopped in front of Rory.

" Have fun?" The girl inquired, a hand placed on her hip as Lorelai removed the helmet from her head.

" Fun? Oh.. Yeah, yeah. Sure." Lorelai said quickly, pausing to hand Christopher the helmet. " Thanks." She said with a grin. " That was fun."

" Oh," Christopher smirked. " Anytime. I've…I've really missed you."

" You've… missed **me**?" She paused to release a slow sigh. " I've missed you too, Chris."

" How about a treat you two to dinner, hmm?" He changed the subject almost cheerfully, turning to face Rory. " Pizza sound good?"

" Oh, Chris, you don't have to-" Lorelai began, before her daughter promptly interrupted.

" Ooh, this way," The teen exclaimed, tugging sharply on her father's hand, before beginning to run down the street. " There's a great pizza place down the street!"

" Okay, okay! Don't get rough.." He laughed, running after her with a grin. " Lor… you coming, dear?"

_Dear?_

" Oh, yes _babe_." She followed after, grabbing his hand, and leaning close to his face. " C'mon."

He smirked, and leaned forward, his lips inches from hers.

" Dad, Mom, you coming?"

" Oh, Rory!" Lorelai willed herself, and smiled at her daughter, quickly dragging Christopher after her. " Yes, yes. Coming."

_The joy of interruptions._

_------------------------------------------------_

" Lor?"

" Yeah, Chris?"

" How long has it been?"

" Since when?"

" Since we kissed."

" Since...we kissed?"

" ..Yes."

" I don't-"

In an instant, their lips were pressed together. His kiss was gentle and soft, her reply fierce with desire.

She began to un-button his shirt, but her pulled himself away, and gently pushed her away.

" Lor.. We've been away from each other for too long, and..." He sighed, and leaned forward to brush a hand through her dark curls. " You're beautiful, Lor, and I do want it...I do, but not now. Alright?"

She nodded, slowly, adjusting the wrinkles from her shirt, and blinking a few times.

_What just happened?_

" I...I'm going to bed. G'night, Chris."

" Good-night, dear."

_Dear._


	2. Painting Songs

Yes! One review. D Thank you so much, **OzDust**!

----------------------------------------------------------------

" Rooorrryy! I'm going to Luke's!"

" Alright! Bring me back a doughnut."

Lorelai grabbed her coat, and threw it over her shoulders. " Sprinkles?" She called over her shoulder.

" Of course." Came the reply.

Lorelai grabbed the can of paintbrushes that she had rested by the door, glancing outside, and then dropped the can back down with a clutter.

" Rooorrry!" She moaned in fake despair.

" What now?" Rory peeked her head from her doorway.

" It's raining." Lorelai said, placing a hand on her hip.

" I know that."

" I don't have a raincoat."

" You have a car."

" Yes, but your Dad's using it, remember?"

" Oh, right." Rory paused for a moment. " Then walk to Luke's." She replied curtly, before slamming her bedroom door shut.

" But it's raaaiinning!" Lorelai groaned.

" Goodbye!" Rory called from her room, before the sound of music playing was heard.

" No doughnut for you.." She remarked miserably, picking up the can, and walking out onto the porch. She stared at the rain as it pounded again the ground, and wrapping her coat tighter around her, she raced from the protection of the porch.

As it began to rain harder, she ran along the sidewalk. She turned the corner, and there was Luke's. She pounded her fists on the door, dropping the can of paintbrushes by her feet.

" Luke! Open the damn door!" She roared, as the man at the counter slowly went to get his key.

" C'mon, Luke, I'm gonna… melt or something!" She groaned, trying to duck from the pelting raindrops.

The key turned in the socket, and Luke ushered her inside.

" Why didn't you drive?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Because Rory's dad is using it."

" Rory's dad?" Luke paused for a moment, and blinked a few times. " Rory's dad is in Stars Hollow?"

" Yep. Just for a little while, though." She remarked, shedding her coat, and placing on a chair beside her. She sighed to see that the rain had soaked through her coat, and her clothes were soaking wet. She began to shiver, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

" He's said he was leaving tomorrow." She sat down on a chair.

" Here, hold on a second. I'll get you a… blanket or something." He said, quickly running up the stairs to his apartment.

She watched him go and her heart lurched. He was such a great guy. He really was. But, no, no. She _didn't_ have feelings for him. No way.

The more she thought about dating again, the more she forced not to think about Luke. But when he walked down the stairs, blanket in hand, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

" Here, this is all I have," He said with a sigh, looking up, and blinking a few times. Why was she looking at him like _that_? " Uhm…here." He said quickly, throwing a gray-ish colored blanket at her, and turning away so she couldn't see his reddened face.

She blinked a few times, as the blanket hit her in the face. " Honestly, Luke, you need to get a different color for this thing. This is _hideous_." She teased him, as she stood up to wrap it around her. She blinked as he stood behind the counter in silence. " Thank you..?"

" We have to start painting." Luke said gruffly, grabbing a paintbrush, and a can of paint.

Lorelai followed after, paintbrush in hand. " We'll start here." He said with a nod, as Lorelai came to his side. " Alright, Monotone-man! I'll start over here." She said with a grin, slathering her paintbrush, and applying the teal-colored paint over the wall. She heard Luke painting beside her, the silence in the room making her feel slightly nauseous.

She began to hum under her breath, one of her many painting songs developed over the years. She grinned to herself as she heard Luke sigh in frustration.

She just _loved_ driving him crazy.

The simple pleasures of life.

" Lorelai, stop it." Luke glanced over at her, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

" No, Mr.Grumpy-pants. This is fun." She said, grinning widely.

" Really?" He said, moving closer to her as he painted.

Lorelai sent him a sideways glance. " Yes, yes it is." She said, laughing giddily.

Luke laughed beside her, sending shivers down her spine.

" Well, this is fun too." He leaned his face inches from hers.

" Luke..ehh.." Her face had turned a deep shade of pink. She tried to turn her head away, but before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers.

She never knew Luke would kiss her. She never thought Luke could kiss like _this_. His arms wrapped around her waist, her tounge skimming along his bottom lip.

His hands burrowed beneath her soaked t-shirt, rubbing his fingertips against her bare skin.

" _Luuukkkeee_…." She moaned into his mouth, before she snapped back into reality.

She was kissing _Luke._ Coffee Luke. Diner Luke. The man who gave her breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner. The man she flirted with to make him laugh. She was_ kissing_ him.

" Luke," Lorelai gasped, pulling herself away, her face flushed. " I…You..paint.." She tried to control the gasping breaths that were coming from her mouth. " I have to go." She panted. She fled out the door, the blanket left at the doorway.

Luke watched her go, walking outside as the rain began to soak through his clothes. He sighed in frustration, as he made his way up the stairs into his apartment.


	3. Man Eating Snowman

Oh, yes. More reviews. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story—I promise I'll keep writing..

--------------------------------------

" Rorrryy!" Lorelai threw open the door, the water plastering her silk brown hair against her skin.

" Rory, dammit!" She pounded her fists against her daughter's door, into the door slowly creaked open, and Rory stood there, a puzzled expression on her face.

" Jesus, what is the matter with you? I never believed Luke when he said you have too much coffee, but maaaann was I wrong." She said with a slight grin.

" Rory, he kissed me." Lorelai hissed under her breath.

" Coffee? It kissed you?" Rory blinked a few times. " Maybe you're just drunk."

Lorelai threw up her hands, exasperated. She took her daughter by the shoulders, and pushed her back into her room, leaning back to shut the door with her foot.

" Sit," She commanded, pointing down to Rory's bed.

" Ooh, intrigue." Rory grinned as she plopped down on the bed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. " You have to promise you won't scream, run around in circles, or… throw anything at me, understand?" She said, leaning back against the wall. Her face was still red, slightly windburned from running from Luke's all the way back to her home.

Luke had just kissed her.

And she liked it.

Oh God, she _liked _it.

She rested her head in her hands for a moment, before looking back up to stare at her daughter.

" Luke…he…he kissed me." She paused to take a deep breath. "In the diner, like.. 15 minutes ago."

" Figures." Rory replied simply, shurgging gently.

" _Figures_? That's all you have to saw about this?" Lorelai exclaimed, infuriated.

" Well," Rory smiled slightly. " Everyone knows Luke has a thing for you."

" Oh, jeez."

" Wait," Rory said. " Did he just like… kiss you as in I-think-I-like-this-person-but-I'm-a-sucky-kisser kind of kiss? Or a K-I-S-S kind of kiss?"

" Oh, God. A _K-I-S-S_." She breathed, grinning to herself.

" Ew."

" What?"

" You liked it."

" Liked what?"

" You liked when Luke kissed you."

" I… No, no, I didn't!" Lorelai exclaimed, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. " Rory, this is _Luke_. The guy that is totally disgusted by my eating habits. The guy who gives me coffee. We see him _everday_." She blinked, and looked at he daughter.

" You liked it."

" Rory!"

" Honestly. Did you?"

Lorelai really didn't want to answer that. "No. No, no, _no_."

" Honestly, Mom."

" .. Oh, God. I think I did. I just… This is _Luke_. I still can't get that through my head."

" Well, you better." Rory replied, looking out her window. " Because he's pulling up the driveway."

" No!" She said, exasperated. " I have to hide, somewhere. Quick, lock the doors. And, ooh, the windows! Get the windows!"

Lorelai fluttered her arms around, and cursed under her breath. " Rorryy! Get the door, tell Luke to go away because… there's a man-eating snowman running behind him. Yeah!" She paused for a moment, as the doorbell rang again. " Just tell him I'm asleep, hurry!" She took Rory by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She slid down the wall, and sat against it, pressing her ear to the surface. She could hear the muffled coversation betweem Rory and Luke.

" Yeah, the snowman's quite ruthless.. Oh, I mean, eh, Mom's asleep. She said she was really tired, and uh, yeah. She's asleep, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

" I guess," Lorelai wrinked her nose when she heard Luke's voice.

" Well, Rory," Luke said. " This is really kind of important… D'you think you could wake her up?"

She heard footsteps traveling up the stairs.

" Dammit," Lorelai hissed under her breath. As the door slowly opened, Lorelai rushed to her feet.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry." Rory said, quickly ushering her mother out of her room. " He just sounded so desperate, and… I cave under intense pressure." She wroung her hands together nervously. " Just, go, I'll be in my room."

Lorelai sighed, as she walked down the stairs, Rory rushing into her room and locking it behind her.

Luke just stared at her in silence, as Lorelai's eyes scaled the floorboards, making a note in her mind to replace the broken nails that stuck up precariously.

" Lorelai," Luke's quiet voice tore her from her thoughts. " We have to talk."

" There's nothing to talk about." She replied curtly, leveling her eyes with his. " I'd be happy if you'd just leave."

He sighed inwardly. " Please, just.." He paused, and took a step towards her. She blinked and took a few steps back. " What.. what are you doing?" She mumbled under her breath. " That kiss.. earlier. It was nothing, nothing. Just.. you slipped and, and," She found herself stumbling for words as he stepped closer. " You mouth just happened to fall against mine, and… Oh God." Lorelai breathed in sharply when Luke stepped even closer, closing the space between them.

" That kiss wasn't nothing." She surpressed a shiver at the sound of his voice so close. The kiss that he placed on her lips was far more intense, stealing her breath until she felt she was floating. He body shivered when she began to kiss his back, his stubble brushing against her chin as his arms wrapped around her slender waist, on hand lifting to bunch her hair together in his fist. She was intoxicated in the feel of his lips against her, the way his fingers drew circles on her back, the way his fingers twirled the dark brown curls between his fingers.

Neither of them heard the door crack open.

She heard the murmerings of a druken voice in the hallway, but decided to ignore her imagination and wrapped her arms tighter around Luke's waist.

When Lorelai reconized the voice as Christopher's, she froze, and tried desperately to tear herself out of Luke's embrace. Luke was oblivious to the voice behind them, and he tried to pull Lorelai back into his arms, but she pushed him away.

" Chris.." She murmered, gently trying to grab his wrist. His mouth was set in a rather unpleasant smirk, as her hand wrapped around his slender wrist. He murmered something under his breath and roughly twisted her wrist. She let out a cry as he thrust her towards him, pressing his lips hard against hers, and digging his nails into her wrist. She gave a muffled cry into his mouth, and tried to twist out of his grasp, but he held to her tightly. Luke watched with a sense of terror, and he ran forward to grab the man off of her. He struggled in Luke's arms but he lay hi, against the couch, pressing him down until he began to calm. Minutes later he drifted off to sleep. " So this is Rory's father," Luke scoffed, walking over to where Lorelai stood.

Lorelai had her wrist seated in her palm, wiping away the few drops of blood before Luke could see.

" He'll be fine after he gets some sleep.." She murmered quickly, dropping her arm back to her side. " Really, he's just drunk, that's all."

" And that says a lot." He snapped. " This guy come back to _your_ house after running off in _your_ car, and he comes back slabbering drunk, and all you say is he'll be fine after some sleep?" Luke waved his hands around as he ranted on.

" Luke, just calm down.."

" No! This man in crazed; he's dangerous, dammit!" Luke exclaimed, pointing to Christopher.

" Luke," Lorelai exclaimed with a slight chuckle. " Chris isn't dangerous. He's just.. Christopher, that's all. He's a great guy. You might want to meet him when he.." She paused, taking time to glance over at the couch. " When he's feeling better."

" No, no. I don't want to meet this bastard; I've seen enough." He snapped, adjusting the baseball cap on his head as he walked towards the door. " I'll see you tomorrow," He said quickly before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Lorelai sighed as she looked down at the blood dripping off her wrist. Three cuts stretched across her wrist; Christopher had left his mark. She stumbled into the kitchen, and fumbled with the box with the Barbie band-aids.

She hear a noise, and looked up, and to her surprise, there was Rory, her head visible through the slightly cracked door.

" Rory? I thought you were asleep.." Lorelai murmered softly, trying to smile as she placed the Barbie band-aid on her wrist. " Just slipped and cut myself, that's all.." She paused when she saw the look on her daughter's face. " What?"

" I'm not stupid, Mom." Rory snapped under her breath. " I saw the whole thing."


End file.
